Hoshiko Hisakawa
(This page is a stub) Hoshiko Hisakawa(久川星子 Hisakawa Hoshiko) Is a fanmade Star Twinkle Pretty Cure character made by CureFlora0909. Her alter ego is Cure Comet. Personality Hoshiko is kind, smart, honest, and resourceful. She is a little clumsy but is very flexible. She is a very creative and a curious girl. Hoshiko loves studying space. She tries her best in any circumstance, pursues her goals, and can be stubborn at times. Some of her hobby's are painting, dancing, and gymnastics. Appearance Hoshiko has strwberry-blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a white shirt and a light pink skirt with white flowers and a light pink bow in the back. She wears black leggings and light pink shoes. She wears her hair in pigtails with wisps. Cure Comet has long strawberry-blond hair with pink streaks at the ends with stars attached to the ends of her hair. She has dark blue eyes. Cure comet has a white and pink top with white puffed sleeves. Her skirt has to layers. The first layer is white with light pink stripes and a light pink bow in the back and the second is white with ruffles. Cure comet has light pink boots with gold stars in them and a choker with a star on it. History Ever since she was little, Hoshiko wanted to be an astronaut going to the moon and loved to look at constellations. She always slept out on her balcony with a sleeping bag except for rainy days. One day before bed, Hoshiko was looking at the stars when she saw what looked like a shooting star. Hoshiko did not believe it was a shooting star so the next day she was up early and did some calculations to see where the supposed shooting star landed. After lunch, she went to the place her calculations told her the "shooting star" had landed. Hoshiko then saw a rocket. She went inside and saw four girls. When she said "Hi" they all turned to her and freaked out. Hoshiko did not know what to do and then asked if it could take off. Then a pink haired girl had lied that they were trying to make a rocket. Hoshiko believed the lie and asked if she could help make it. After looking for the materials and not finding the right things she went back to the rocket and the girls were not there. Relationships Mr. Hisakawa Mrs. Hisakawa Kumiko Shimizu Chiaki Hoshikuzu Deneb Takahashi(Oc by Fynxfan) Emiru Hoshigawa(Oc by StarPrecure) Heidi Gamizu(Oc by CureShiningSong) Hoshimiya Miku(Oc by CureShiningSong) Luna Celest(Oc by CureShiningSong) Mirai Hoshiwa(Oc by StarPrecure) Serenity Niku(Oc by CureShiningSong) Vega Shinseichiri(Oc by Fynxfan) Hikaru Hoshina Lala Hagoromo Elena Amamiya Madoka Kaguya Fuwa Prunce Cure Comet "A shooting star in the sky''! Cure Comet!''" ― Cure Comet's Catchphrase Cure Comet is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshiko. To transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Hoshiko’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Hoshiko to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her. Hoshiko presses her pen against the pendant and starts to sing and dance. The outlines of stars form around Hoshiko's hands and becomes her gloves. While doing a back flip the outlines of stars form around her feet and become her boots. Hoshiko draws a few lines that form into an outline of a dress and Hoshiko jumps inside, creating her dress and leggings. Hoshiko jumps and her hair becomes long. The outlines of stars form around each of the few bunches of hair and become stars. Hoshiko touches her pen against her ears and earrings appear. Hoshiko jumps into the air and her bow in the back of her dress appears. Hoshiko stops singing and dancing to say her catchphrase and then strikes a pose. Etymology Hoshiko - means Star, Child. Hisakawa - means long time ago, river, stream. Comet - Comets are cosmic snowballs of frozen gases, rock and dust that orbit the Sun. Songs None yet Trivia * Hoshiko is the third member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. * Hoshiko's birthday is December 30 which means her star symbol is Capricorn. * Hoshiko's symbol is the star. Gallery Cure Commet.png Hoshiko Hisakawa.png Hoshiko Hisakawa (Bed).png|Hoshiko Hisakawa night gown Hoshiko fan art.jpg|Hoshiko fan art by CureShiningSong 2019_03_25_Kleki.png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pen With Backround 2019_03_25_Kleki (3).png|Hoshiko Receives her Star Color Pen and Pendant 2019_03_25_Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pen With Star 2019 03 25 Kleki (1).png|Hoshiko's Star Color pen Hoshiko holding her star color pendant.png Hoshiko's Star Color Pendant.png Category:Stub Category:White Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:User:CureFlora0909